Foi meu e eu nunca percebi
by Ininha Weasley
Summary: Short Rony & Hermione. Sala Comunal. Última noite em Hogwarts.


Hermione girou na sua cama pele centésima vez naquela noite. Não conseguia deixar os olhos fechados por mais de dez segundos. Na centésima primeira vez que trocou de lado, ela olhou para o teto do dormitório, soltou um longo suspiro e levantou da cama. Prendeu os cabelos ainda um pouco lanzudos num coque, pôs um robe e calçou suas pantufas. Caminhando no corredor escuro em direção a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Hermione pensou que sua falta de sono talvez fosse conseqüência da ansiedade pela última noite que passaria em Hogwarts.

Sim. Última noite. Ela não conseguia contar as milhares de vezes que se pegou refletido sobre seu passado e como seria seu futuro a partir do próximo dia. Sairia daquele castelo em rumo a Londres, e sabe lá Deus como iria ser. Pensou em Harry e Rony. Viu aqueles dois pestinhas virarem rapazes debaixo do seu nariz. Escutou segredos, deu conselhos como mãe, como irmã, como professora, e lá estava ela hoje, precisando de respostas para as milhões de perguntas que soavam em sua cabeça.

Sentou na poutrona vermelha em frente à lareira, abraçou os joelhos, e ficou olhando para foto crepitar. Até que uma voz lhe tirou do transe:

"´Mione?"

Olhou para a escada circular e viu nada mais, nada menos, do que um Rony com olhos vermelhos e cabelos despenteados.

"Oi, Rony..." Ela respondeu olhando de volta para o fogo.

"O que houve?" Ele disse sentando bem na mesa de centro, bem na frente dela. "Por que não consegue dormir?"

Hermione pensou em desabafar tudo com Rony, mas concluiu que ele nunca entenderia suas dúvidas e medos.

"Ah, nada de mais... Acho que apenas ansiedade por amanhã".

Rony a encarou por um tempo, mas depois riu pelo canto da boca e disse:

"Analisando seus sete anos aqui?"

"Também".Ela respondeu um pouco distante.

"Também, é?" Ele disse. "E o que você concluiu?"

"Ah, Rony... Várias coisas."

"Cite uma."

"Já disse, tem muita coisa!!!"

Ele adquiriu uma expressão série no rosto. "Ah, Hermione, eu to pra tentar te animar, conversar com você, mas você não colabora! Diz aí, pelo menos a gente passa o tempo..."

Hermione riu de felicidade por dentro. Ela nunca teve uma _conversa _com Rony. Dessa do tipo de falar o que sente, o que teme, essas coisas. Quando eles conversavam, sozinho, na maioria das vezes era sobre Harry, e quando não era, era ela quem estava dando conselhos pra Rony. Não o oposto.

Rony nunca pareceu bom em escutar e dar conselhos a alguém. Ele sempre pareceu o menino que fazia gracinhas e piadas o tempo todo, que ria de coisas bobas, que não tinha paciência nenhuma. Ela nunca esperaria ver ele, sentado na Sala Comunal, com ela, no meio da madrugada, a escutando. E, por Deus, como Rony ficava lindo quando estava sério.

"Am... Eu tava refletindo... Sobre o que eu fiz, o que eu deixei de fazer..."

"Então me fale... Se você me falar sobre você, eu falo sobre mim!"

Ela riu. "Rony, eu sei praticamente tudo sobre você."

"Ahhh, não sabe não, senhorita. Posso te falar muito mais se você conversar comigo hoje."

"Bom..." Hermione pensou. Lá ia ela começar a desabafar com Rony. O menino palhaço, estava lá hoje, na sua frente. "Por exemplo... Eu senti falta de voar."

"De voar?"

"É. Como você e o Harry voam. De poder pegar uma vassoura a qualquer hora e subir aos céus. Mas como dizem por aí, eu sou muito pé no chão pra isso, né... Só queria poder sentir a sensação. Passaram sete anos, e eu _nunca_ peguei numa vassoura a não ser nas aulas de vôo. Que tipo de jovem sou eu? Que nunca voou?"

"Eu te levo pra voar se você quiser. Comigo, claro."

Hermione sorriu. "Talvez outro dia, Rony. Olha a hora."

"Ta aí um dos seus problemas, 'Mione! Posso te falar uma coisa? As coisas boas da vida não têm hora nem dia pra acontecer. Elas são momentos, instantes. Você tem que aproveita-los. Você fica sempre presa aos horários, as regras. Assim você nunca vai fazer nada de bom."

Ela se calou. Será que ela realmente era assim? Ora, ela só não podia sair de madrugada para voar! E se alguém visse? Ela não podia fazer isso, era contra as regras. _E foi isso que Rony falou. _Quebrar as regras às vezes é bom.

"Vamos, 'Mione... Eu te levo pra voar."

"Não, Rony. Hoje não. Eu to cansada, desanimada. Outro dia, quem sabe."

Ele olhou com cara de desapontamento pra ela. "Muito bem, continue."

"Bom... Eu posso te falar mais..." Ela respirou fundo. "Senti falta de ir com você no Baile de Inverno."

Rony olhou pra ela. Ele pareceu pensar por uns segundos. "Bom, disso você sabe que eu também senti falta, né." Ele disse tentando anima-la

Eles riram. "Sério." Ele continuou. "Mas você foi com o Krum." Ele fez movimentos negativos com a cabeça. "Não sabe a raiva que eu tenho dele hoje, 'Mione."

Hermione olhou pra ele com um grande peso de culpa nas costas. Como ela daria tudo pra voltar no tempo e ir com Rony naquele baile. Pra dançar com ele. Pra entrar no Salão com ele. Com o braço dado ao dele.

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, e logo em seguida, o polegar de Rony passar sobre suas bochechas, e secar aquela lágrima. Reabriu os olhos.

"Senti falta... De ser como vocês." Ele não entendeu. "É... De se desesperar em vésperas de provas, de conversar sobre namoradas-- "

"Que eu não tive, você quer dizer."

"Pode ser, Rony... Mas de conversar sobre meninas, no meu caso, sobre meninos, de fazer gracinhas de vez em quando na aula, de rir contando piadas dos professores, de atrasar de propósito para as aulas, de deixar de fazer deveres, de jogar chiclete nos cabelos da chata da Pansy..." Ele riu. Ela também. "De... De aproveitar a juventude com vocês aproveitaram. Coisa que eu não fiz."

Rony não soube o que falar. "Ah, Hermione... É que você... Você é mais certinha né..."

"Queria conseguir não ser."

"Pense bem..." Ele se ajeitou na mesinha de centro. "O que seria de nós sem sua inteligência? Sem seu jeito mandão de mãe? Sem seus conselhos?"

"Pois é... Passei o tempo todo ajudando os outros, que esqueci de mim. Agora amanhã eu saio daqui, e nunca mais vou poder ser como eu queria ser."

"Crescer não significa esquecer a adolescente dentro de você." Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou pra Rony. "Olha, você vai todos os fins de semana da toca, e a gente pode voar, jogar quadribol, falar mal de colegas de trabalho, fazer bagunça na cozinha com mamãe, continuar contando segredos, e olha, a gente pode faltar o trabalho um dia e ficar a manhã toda comendo panquecas e contando casos!"

"Você está louco, Ronald... Falta o trabalho?"

"Quebrando as regras e sendo diferente que você é feliz, 'Mione."

Ele sentou do lado dela, e ela apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro. Rony passou o braço nas costas de Hermione enquanto ela o abraçava e chorava.

"Você me promete? Que a gente vai se ver pra sempre? Até o dia que a gente morrer? Promete que você não vai me esquecer?"

Ele sorriu. "Como eu poderia?"

Ela respirou fundo. "A gente podia ter feito isso mais vezes, né?" Ela desencostou a cabeça do ombro dele e o olhou. "Também senti falta disso."

"Disso o que?"

"De nós. Nós dois, assim, sozinhos, conversando sobre a vida. Senti tanta falta disso, Rony. De sentar na sala comunal de madrugada com _você, _enquanto Harry estava ocupado com Voldemord, e conversar. Senti falta de contar tudo isso que eu estou te contando agora, durante sete anos. De contar os meus medos, as minha alegrias."

Ele sorriu. "Eu também."

"Senti falta de um amigo confidente, que sabia todos os meus segredos, como você está sendo agora."

"A única coisa que você não poderia me falar, era sobre os meninos que você gostou, porque--"

"...Você iria ter um ataque de ciúmes, eu sei... Mas foi _o menino _que eu gostei, e gosto até hoje. Não _os _meninos. Mesmo assim, eu não ia te contar mesmo. Você não pode saber."

"Por que?"

"Porque não. Só Gina sabe. Coisa de menina, sabe?"

"Gina sabe?? Trapaceira! Ela disse que não sabia!"

Hermione gargalhou. "Ah, que dizer, que você foi atrás dela, né, Ronald! Claro que ela não contaria. Gina me entende. Ela também me contava os segredos dela. Eu era a única que sabia que ela era perdidamente apaixonada pelo Harry."

Ficaram em silêncio. Hermione podia ouvir a respiração devagar de Rony. Uns minutos depois ela quebrou o silencio:

"Gina está feliz com Harry, não está? Queria ter a sorte dela."

"Que sorte?"

"Ah... De ter assim um amor. De amar e ser amado em resposta." Rony olhou pra ela e pareceu estar pensativo. "Se pelo menos o amor pudesse achar todos nós, não é?"

Ele respirou fundo. "Verdade? Posso te falar uma coisa? O amor já me achou."

Hermione assustou com o que Rony falou. "Er... Já.. Já???"

"Aham." Rony se levantou e levantou Hermione com ele. "E eu posso te contar o que eu mais senti falta esses sete anos?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "É segredo, então não conta pra ninguém, viu?"

Ele juntou suas mãos com as dela e foi chegando perto. Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Rony chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou bem baixinho: "_Você_"

Hermione tremeu no momento que ele disse aquilo. "Eu?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Você, sim." Ele disse a cinco centímetro dela. "E eu garanto que você sentiu muito minha falta também" Ele disse rindo e se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

"Mas que convencido!" Disse sorrindo com os lábios já roçando nos dele.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto. "Um convencido que sempre foi seu e você nunca percebeu."

Ao terminar a frase, fecharam os olhos e subiram aos céus. Mas sem vassoura. Sem asas. Rony era tão delicado, tão doce, que Hermione precisou se segurar no pescoço dele para que suas pernas não deixassem ela cair. Rony a-segurou pela cintura enquanto fazia movimentos devagares dentro da boca de Hermione, que levaria qualquer uma a loucura.

"Ah, é claro," Ele disse ao se separar dela. "Um lindo também," Ele deu um selinho. "E _totalmente _charmoso," Mais um selinho. "E sem esquecer..." Um último selinho. "Perdidamente Apaixonado."

Ela riu bobamente. Rony chegou perto dos seus ouvidos e disse quase num som inaudível:

"Te amo."

Hermione não disse nada. Abraçou Rony como nunca havia abraçado alguém. Era tão bom. Saber que o menino que você ama, também te ama do mesmo jeito, e ainda te disse isso com uma declaração linda, dignas de sonhos. Até que ouviu ele falar:

"Você não vai dizer nada não??"

Ela riu marotamente. "O que?? Você já sabe! Já que é tão convencido assim!"

Ele ficou sério por uns segundos mas logo estampou um sorriso no rosto: "Um convencido--"

"Que foi meu e eu nunca percebi. Sim, eu sei..." Ela disse empurrando ele no sofá. "Acha mesmo que eu nunca percebi?"

"O que?! Como assim? Você.. Ahn??" Ela gargalhou.

"Rony?" Ela disse ajoelhando no sofá, do lado dele.

"Hum..."

"Sem mais palavras." E logo já estavam se beijando de novo.

Praticamente deitados no sofá da Sala Comunal, as quase três da manhã, Hermione interrompeu aquilo que sonhavam fazia tempos.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou quando viu ela olhando fundo nos olhos azuis dele.

"Ah... Só pra confimar..." Admirou Rony por um tempo, deixando seu coque praticamente desfeito deixar fios de seu cabelo cair na cara dele e quase explodindo de felicidade por dentro. "Também te amo."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Gostaram?? Foi minha primeira fanfic! huahuahuahuauha

Só uma coisinha... eu n sabia se era Sala ou Salao comunal.. entao ficou sala... Malz c tiver errado.. /

POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR eu implooooooooooooooooooro de joelhosssssssss REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu preciso saber sobre minha 1ª fic... Please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Bjo!


End file.
